Minecraft mob talker story
by michael1235
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story i hope you enjoy. This story has Tabuu99 in it so check his profile out with zombie- r-us and the ewbo. Updated chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Thank you guys for reading my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy.

"Where the hell am I "said Michael. He looks around but all he sees is that everything is made of blocks.

"Is this minecraft? Well if it is I should make a place to live at." Michael makes a small simple house with all his stuff in it. He made a crafting table, furnace, wooden pick, and a wooden sword. It is starting to become night. Michael looks at the sky and sees that it is night. "I got to go home." Michael then runs home and sleeps in his bed.

When Michael wakes up sees the words "Tabuu99 has joined the game" Michael knows who Tabuu is. Michael then finds Tabuu and yells his name and then Tabuu recognized Michael's voice. "We are trapped in minecraft I also think it will take a while to go back" Michael says.

"I know." Tabuu

"Hey Tabuu do you think that the mob talker mod is on?" Michael ask

"Maybe." Tabuu answered

"The plan is that I will hunt and collect rescores like wood and food."

"Then what do I do" Tabuu ask

"You will mine and maybe farm" Michael asks.

"Ok"

"Bye, see you at night"

"Ok" Tabuu says. Michael goes to punch some trees. When he was punching a tree Michael heard that noise that people who play minecraft know. "Ssssssssssssss…" then Michael yells " CRAP" then he pulls his wooden sword out while running and turns around seeing a cute girl with orange hair and warring a green creeper hoodie. "Please don't hurt me" she yelled.

"I won't hurt you" Michael says while putting his sword away. "Sorry if I scared you're here's something." Michael pulls out a rose "It's the only thing I ha-"Michael gets interrupted by the girl hugging him. "Thank you. I'm Cupa the creeper."

"Well I'm Michael. (Realization) CREEPER!"

"I won't hurt you"

"really" Michael asked. Then she nodded her head.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. I hope you guys like it

"Ok. Can I ask a few questions?" Michael asked.

"sure" Cupa replied.

"Why haven't you exploded?"

"I just met you, why would I"

"Well when creepers see me they explode"

"I don't" Cupa said with a smile.

"Why do you look different?"

"Why would say that"

"Well you look more human and…" Michael said while blushing.

"And what" Cupa asked

"I'll tell you later. Do you have a place to live?"

"No, can I live with you?" Cupa asked.

"Sure, but I have someone else who living with me"

"Who is it" Cupa said with a little bit of anger.

"He is Tabuu and he is a bro"

"Ok" Cupa said feeling relived.

Everyone goes back to the house.

"Are you ok" Michael asked Tabuu.

Then Tabuu whispers to me "She is from the mob talker mod"

"I know" Michael whispers back.

"Let's go to bed" Tabuu said. Then everyone went to bed. Then I the middle of the night Tabuu, Cupa, and I heard a bang and saw that a block of wooden planks were gone. Then I said "Cupa stay here. Tabuu and I will see what is outside." We went outside and saw nothing. Then we heard an Enderman behind us. "Its behind us" Tabuu whispered while taking a stone sword out. Then he gave me one because I didn't have anything. We turned around expecting an Enderman, but we saw a girl with an ender hat and a black coat, "it's about to rain" she said.

"Ok" Tabuu said.

"Wait what is your name" I asked.

"My name is Andr" The girl said.

"Ok let's go inside" I said. We all went inside. I craft a bed and placed it down for Andr. Then I saw Tabuu looking at Andr. "I know you like her" I whispered.

"Don't tell her" Tabuu whispered back.

"I know let's just go to bed" I said. Then Tabuu gave me a nod. 2 hours later. I woke up with Cupa next to me, still awake. "Are you ok" I asked.

"yeah" Cupa answered.

"then why are in my bed" I asked. Then she gets out of my bed, crying. "Sorry, I thought you like me" Cupa said.

"I do like you, but we just met. I'm sorry you can come back in if you want"

"Thank you" Cupa said happily. The next day Tabuu and I wake up first and we talked about what our first adventure by ourselves. Then we saw something outside. "Is that Steve" I asked.

"NO, THAT'S HEROBRINE!" Tabuu yelled, waking up the girls.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone be quiet, we don't need him coming in and killing us" Michael says quietly as he pulls out some stone swords. Everyone watched Herobrine walking around. 5 minutes later, Herobrine is gone. "That was close we have to be prepared for next time he comes. He will come back" Michael says. I gave Tabuu a sword and I took one for myself. I put the sword away and then I got taped on the back. I turned around and saw Cupa with a scared look on her face. "Are you okay" I asked Cupa.

"No, Herobrine was right in front of us." She said still with her scared look on her face. "He could have killed all of us." Then Cupa started to burst into tears.

"It's okay, were all still here and none of us got hurt. Tabuu and I are going to go do our jobs and –"I get interrupted by Cupa pulling on my arm.

"Please don't leave us alone" Cupa cried.

"You can come with me and Andr can go with Tabuu?" I asked.

"Okay" She said while hugging me and crying on my shoulder. I guess that the same thing happened with Andr and Tabuu because she is also hugging him and crying. We went outside and I said "we will meet back at night".

"Okay." Tabuu said. I got resources and hunt. When I was chopping down a tree Cupa hugged me from behind."Are you okay" I asked.

"Yes I just wanted a hug" She answered and then she lets go of me and said "I'm sorry" she said with a sad face, about to begin crying.

"It's okay." I said. Then she continued to hug me. I looked up and see the sun setting. "Let's go" I said. I took Cupa's hand and she began to blush. I started to run with her. "Shit its night" I said. We were getting attacked by zombies and skeletons. We made back to the house with an arrow in my knee. We saw that Tabuu was already there with Andr. I took the arrow out and looked up seeing Tabuu laughing at me. "Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"You took an arrow to your knee" Tabuu said laugh with me.

"Skyrim sayings" I said laughing. "Let's go to bed". We went to bed. I wake up in the middle of the night. I went to kill some zombies, skeletons, creepers, and Enderman. I went back inside getting tackled by Cupa crying. "Why did you leave me?" She asked.

"I went to kill enemy mobs" I said pulling out some rotten flesh. She stopped crying and went in my bed. Then I look and saw that her bed was gone. "What happened with your bed" I asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"Okay I'll sleep on the ground" I said

"You can sleep with me" she said.

"Fine" I said. She went to sleep, but I stayed up thinking about her "Does she like me?" I asked myself. "She has to" Then I passed out. I wake up the next morning and see Cupa right next to my face. "Good morning. Did you sle—"I get interrupted by Cupa kissing my cheek not noticing that I'm awake. Then she moves back and sees that I'm awake. "Uh… good morning." She says blushing and embarrassed.

"Why did you do that?!" I said. All she said was uh and then she was about to pass out. "It's okay" I said.

"Really?" she asked. Then I gave her a nod and then she kissed my cheek again and got up. I made us breakfast and gave it to everyone. "Thank you Michael" Cupa said giving me another kiss on the cheek. Then I went to collect resources with Cupa. Then we heard Tabuu yelled "MICHAEL I FOUND THE NETHER PORTAL!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took a while to make the story guys. Here you go. Mob talker story chapter 4.

Right when Tabuu said he found the portal words popped in front of us and it said "Zombie-R-Us has joined the game" and "The Ewbo has joined the game" Then I heard voices saying "Michael" then I saw The Ewbo and Zombie-R-Us . Ewbo was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans and Zombie-R-Us was wearing a red hoodie with blue jeans. Then Ewbo said "Hey Michael, it looks like we are trapped in minecraft". Then I gave him a nod. Then they saw a nether portal. They both said "Is that a Nether portal." Then I said "yes" then I looked at Tabuu and said "why is it so close". Then Tabuu said "I have no idea". Then we went next to the portal. I really wanted to go in, but I am not ready.

"Zombie-R-Us said lets go in". Then I tripped into the portal. Then I heard a ghast crying and zombie pig men. Then I saw everyone. Then I said "Sup". Then the guys asked about Cupa and Andr. I explained to them about the girls and that they are in the mob talker mod. Then we heard a women crying. I told the girls to go back to the real world. Then Tabuu, Ewbo, Zombie-R-Us went to see what happened. We saw a girl in a white dress crying. Then we heard her say "why does everyone hate me". Then Zombie-R-Us said "She is hot". Then I told him " you are right" then I tripped and she heard me. Then she said "who's there". Then everyone ran away, but Zombie-R-Us tripped too. Then we got up and we both felt the women's arm around our neck. "Thank you guys for seeing me" Then I said "what". Then she let go of us and told us about her and her name is Mary. Then I told Zombie-R-Us that he can have her. Then I told everyone about her when we got back to our house. I then gave ewbo some "magic snow" I "found" in a village and a pumpkin. I told him to make a snow golem. He did, but when he put the pumpkin on the two blocks of snow there was a bright light. I said "What happened" he told me that he doesn't know. When the light was gone, we looked up and saw a girl with a white coat and a orange scarf, with a pumpkin hat. Then ewbo spoke to her, saying "hello?", then he got response from the girl saying "hello master"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 of my Mob Talker Story. Sorry for taking 3 months for a new chapter.

I was confused and I asked "Who". Then she pointed to Ewbo. Then he said "Me". Then I walked away into a forest and found a small village. I saw one house that had a sign and it said "Mod shop, get mods or make them" I went in there and a villager said "What do you want"

"I want to make a mod and get some mods" I replied. I went this small room and there was tools and computers.

**2 hours later**

It was night and I went home with an ender soul hand that can pick up blocks and place them down anywhere. I saw a zombie. I went up to it and shouted "FUS RO DAH" and the zombie flew. Then I said "I knew my new mod will work" I went home. The first second I walked in the door I get tackled by Cupa and landed on the leg which had the arrow in the knee. Then she got off me. Then I looked outside and saw a horde of zombies and skeletons and there was a tiny pillar and Herobrine was on it. Then everyone saw this. Then we heard shouting from herobrine saying "Michael come out we will force you to". I walked out and everyone was looking at me. Then herobrine said "Get him". I heard shouting from everyone inside and they couldn't open the door because herobrine used magic on it. Then I get crowded from all of them mobs. Then I used the new mod I made. So I shouted "FUS RO DAH" and all of the mobs flew away. I get up and shot herobrine in the arm with my bow and arrow. Then he teleported away from us. I went back inside by breaking down the iron door. Everyone asked how I did it. Then I said "You all know this isn't the end of this so we have to be prepared for the next time"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
